Good Day From Nova Scotia
by Chibi-Taichou
Summary: My OC, Nova Scotia, has decided to jump into the waters of the letter fics. Yayz! Send in your letters!
1. Welcome!

H-Hello! I'm sure none of you have really ever heard of me, so my name is Alanna Williams. I represent Nova Scotia, Canada. It's really nice for vacationing, because we have a lot of rocky, but sunny beaches.  
>Anyway, I decided to jump on the bandwagon for this letter thing. I really hope someone gets back to me on this!<br>Thank you!  
>Alanna Williams<br>Nova Scotia


	2. Acadia 1

Bonjour Alanna,

It is I, Acadia... you know, the husband of Beatrice (New Bronswick). I havnt

seen you in, well, I dont even know, must be years, me and Beatrice have had a

lot of extra work to do lately, to be honest the only ones like us Ive seen in

the past few years exept her was Edward (PEI),and Edward being Edward he was

so layed back he was sleeping the whole time. I honestly cant belive he used

to be part of my territory, although the same can be said for you and

Beatrice, but in a good way.

Well, I got to go, realizing how long its been since I saw anyone I realize it

time I get some videos of Quebec and Ontario if you know what I mean, and some

shots of saskatchewan fightin Alberta for something he did again.

Farwell, from Samuel Acadia Williams.

* * *

><p>Dear Acadia,<br>Wow! You're right! It's been so long since I've spoken with you and Beatrice. How have you two been lately? I think I tried to be friends with Edward a while back, with us being so geographically close and everything, but I just gave up because he just ignored me in favor of sleeping.  
>Though I'm glad to be my own area, I kinda miss the old times, when it was all of us together.<br>When you do get those videos, you better as hell send me copies.  
>:D It was nice to speak with you again, and I hope we can keep in contact for now!<br>Alanna Williams  
>Nova Scotia<p> 


	3. Quebec 1

Dear Alanna,

Hi :) How have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Dear Lea,<br>Hi! :D I've been pretty good. How about you?  
>Yeah, you're right; it has been a while! I'm glad to speak with you again!<br>Alanna

**I've recieved a review claiming interactive stories aren't allowed! Where in the rules of is this specified! DDDD:**

**But thanks for all of the reviews. :D **


	4. Quebec 2

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

Dear Alanna,

I'm fine :)

How have we not visited in so long? We're so close!

Lea Bouchard

Dear Lea,

I honestly don't know! I've been so busy with paperwork and stuff that I guess the time just started to slip away. We should plan some kind of outing sometime soon! That way we could see each other and have a chance to catch up and everything!

Alanna Williams

**((I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner! I wish I could've but that stupid thing called reality got in the way and messed things up!))**


	5. Quebec 3

**Yay talking! But school is coming up really fast, people, so expect slower response times. **

Dear Allana,

We should go to the mall this weekend

Lea Bouchard

Dear Lea,

We totally should!

Alanna Williams

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and keep on truckin'! **


	6. Quebec 4

**;.; Sorry about the late replies. I don't get on the computer much, now that school's coming up.**

Dear Allana,

What mall should we go to?

Lea Bouchard

Dear Lea,

I have no clue! Would you rather stay in Quebec or come to Nova Scotia?

Alanna Williams

**Well, thanks for the reviews! Keep sending in those letters, and I promise I'll get to the them asap!**


	7. Quebec 5

**:D **

Dear Alanna,

I don't really care where

Lea Bouchard

Dear Lea,

Then how about... Fleur de Lys, in Quebec City?

Alanna Williams

**Yey :)**


	8. Quebec 6

**Thanks for the reviews :D. **

Dear Alanna,

Kk, see you there

Lea Bouchard

Dear Lea,

Alrighty. :)

Alanna Williams


	9. British Columbia 1

**:D New reviewers are always welcome, be they your OCs or actual characters, or even you yourself!**

Why hello there Alanna, long time no see, eh? hows everything going over  
>there in the east coast? did ya hear aboot Pops and Scotland? Man thats some<br>crazy sh*t.  
>Peace!<p>

Katherine Margret British Colombia Williams

Dear Katherine,

It definitely has been a while, hasn't it? Nothing much exciting has happened over here. It's just been a whirlwind of crap and paperwork.  
>I did! Holy crap! I still can barely believe it.<p>

Alanna Williams  
>Nova Scotia<p>

**Thanks to all the current reviewers, and I'll see you later!**


	10. British Columbia 2

**^^; Late, late... I'm sorry! School's coming up in two days, and I'm trying to get prepared!**

Hi again Alanna,

paperwork, eh? that sucks, i got loads of them over here too. God, i swear

Crunchy (..well, Crispy Crunch, what I lovingly dubbed my premier) is trying

to drown me in them. Arg!

Later!

Katherine Margret British Colombia Williams

Dear Katherine,  
>Yes, it sucks majorly. I never get outside anymore!<br>(LOL. Crispy Crunch.) I have stacks and stacks and STACKS piled all around  
>my office. Whenever I get through one, another appears!<br>Good luck,  
>Alanna Williams<p>

**Good luck to all you freshmen out there, hopefully I'll make it out alive and post more often...**


	11. British Columbia 3

**YEY quick response!**

Hey Alanna,

haha, thanks, wish you luck on yours.

OMG, they finally scrap the HST...but it take effects in TWO years, TWO

fricken years! God dammit, what the hell was the point of the vote when in two

years time, i will probably get a new premier and the tax would probably be

raised. God that was SUCH a waste of money.

Okay, enough of my ranting. So, how are you? Besides all the paperwork? Heard

you had an earthquake over there (well Virginia had one but I heard it could

be felt in Canada). Oh and by the way, you didn't get hit the hurricane right?

Late,

Kate BC Williams

Dear Kate,  
>Thanks! Hopefully I can clear out the place before more starts rolling in...<br>Finally! It's about freaking time! But really? Really, people? This is such a waste! We could be spending on so many more important things!  
>Well, things are going pretty well over here. Fall is just coming around, and the leaves are turning. It's really beautiful! But the earthquake left me aching for a while... We're holding up well. The hurricane sent a few strong gusts our way, but nothing too major. Like I said, we're holding up well.<br>I'll try to respond faster than last time, so you aren't waiting as long, kay?  
>Alanna Williams<p>

**Enjoy the last days of your summers people! My first day of school is two days from now!**


	12. British Columbia 4

**Man, that took WAY longer than it should've. Well, school just started, and I'm taking Algebra and an advanced English class, so homework is piled on by counting out how many hours it'll take to do!**

Bonjour Alanna,

comment-c...wait why am i speaking french? oh, because Jean (Quebec) wanted me to go ALL the way to his place just to ask me whether a shirt looked good on him. Arg! I am so making pay for ticket.

Anyways, take your time with the letters. Im still waiting for a certain Manitobian to reply to my last on.

Peace,

Kate

Dear Kate,

Siblings. They can be such pains, especially ones like Jean.  
>I'm afraid I took that a little too far. I just... The paperwork has been piled on heavily these days.<p>

Alanna

**Still sorry!**


End file.
